blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Amy's Choice (TV story)
Amy's Choice 'is the seventh episode of the fifth series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Simon Nye, directed by Catherine Morshead and featured Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor and Karen Gillan as Amy Pond with Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams. Overview To be added Synopsis Amy and Rory stopped travelling with the Doctor five years ago. In that time, they now live together in a house in Upper Leadworth, Rory is now a fully-fledged doctor and Amy is pregnant with their first child. Then one day, the Doctor turns up in the TARDIS and the three inexplicably fall asleep. The Doctor, Amy and Rory suddenly awaken on the floor of the TARDIS all apparently having had the same dream, suddenly intruded by a little man with a dark demeanour and the Doctor's dress sense. Then the three inexplicably fall asleep. The Doctor, Amy and Rory suddenly awaken in Upper Leadworth all apparently having had the same dream. But are they still dreaming now? Plot Five years of their travels through time and space ended, Amy has grown pregnant and is now married to and lives with Rory back home in Upper Leadworth. On Rory's return home, Amy suffers a contraction that makes her believe the baby's coming but nothing comes of it. Their discussion is interrupted when the TARDIS lands on their flowerbed outside and the Doctor is overjoyed to see them again. Wandering around the village, the Doctor, Amy and Rory all sit down on a bench and inexplicably fall asleep and suddenly wake up in the TARDIS, their time in Leadworth having been a dream. While the Doctor resumes his working at the console, the travellers all conclude that they'd had the same dream when the same birdsong from the dream starts twittering inside the TARDIS and the three wakes up on the bench in Leadworth - none of the three is certain about whether they're dreaming now or they were in the TARDIS. Waking up in the control room again, the Doctor insists that both Amy and Rory examine everything that doesn't appear to be true when the ship suddenly dies, the room going completely dark. The twittering goes off and they wake up in Leadworth. They pay a visit to an old people's home where Rory, now a doctor, attends to the residents. The Doctor is convinced that there is something more to the residents than meets the eye when they all wake up in the TARDIS again, when they find it's turned completely freezing and still out of power. A small man with the Doctor's attire appears in the control room, calling himself the Dream Lord. He posits a challenge to them: choose either of the dreams as their reality and evade one of two deadly dangers present in both of them before putting them all back in Leadworth. After he appears to gloat, the Doctor, Amy and Rory go looking for the absent pensioners and watch a group of children being followed by one resident, Mrs. Poggit before returning to the TARDIS. While the Doctor jury rigs a generator, Amy and Rory ponder on which life either of them really wants while looking for warm clothes. Using the generator to power up the scanner, the travellers see a cold star outside that they are on approach to. In Leadworth, the Doctor examines a number of dust piles and deduces that they are all that's left of the school children. The old people start massing nearby and the Doctor goes to talk to them when they all suddenly have eye emerge from their mouths, their bodies having been possessed by an alien race known as Eknodines. Amy and Rory return to their cottage and barricade themselves in while the Eknodines bash their way inside. Elsewhere, the Doctor, trying to keep himself falling asleep, gets himself to a butcher's shop and locks himself away, safe from the Eknodines while he and his companions wake up in the TARDIS. While trying to fathom the Dream Lord's logic, he appears in the TARDIS and sends the Doctor and Rory back to Leadworth while he leaves Amy awake in the TARDIS and taunts her. Rory attempts to drag Amy away from the Eknodines and the Doctor escapes the butcher's and rescues others from them through the village in a campervan. In the TARDIS, the Dream Lord tells Amy that the only way for her to save her friends is to decide which world she really wants, who she really wants: Rory or the Doctor. Amy wakes up in the nursery where Rory dragged her and the Doctor climbs in through the top window while the Eknodines keep attacking. Rory is struck down by one of the Eknodines' gas and is reduced to dust. When the Doctor tells a grief-stricken Amy that there's nothing he can do, she decides that they are no longer in the real world and takes the campervan's keys from him, driving both herself and the Doctor into the house and killing them both. Everybody wakes up in the TARDIS, now completely frozen over and the Dream Lord concedes defeat, restoring power to the ship and flying them away from the cold star before disappearing. Suddenly, however, the Doctor starts working at blowing up the TARDIS, to the horror of his companions, and he explains that the Dream Lord hasn't any power over the real world and was offering them a choice between two dreams. As he detonates the ship, he, Amy and Rory wake up in the real TARDIS and the Doctor shows them what caused the trouble; a sample of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass Don Slava that fell into the time rotor and induced a dream state for them all. Rory asks if the pollen was the Dream Lord, but the Doctor admits that the Dream Lord was a version of him created by the pollen by feeding on his inner darkness. When he returns to piloting, Rory realises that he doesn't know why the Leadworth dream stopped and Amy tells him what happened. He asks her how she knew it wasn't the real world when she ended the dream and she admits that she didn't. He takes her meaning and they share a kiss, telling the Doctor that wherever they go now is up to Amy. As the Doctor pilots, he briefly sees the face of the Dream Lord staring back at him in place of his reflection. Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory - Arthur Darvill * Dream Lord - Toby Jones * Mr Nainby - Nick Hobbs * Mrs Hamill - Joan Linder * Mrs Poggit - Audrey Ardington Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Amy's Choice'' page on '''Doctor Who Website